One Bad Day
by Gilver
Summary: The Joker believes that a man can go insane after having one bad day. Here is the tale of the Joker's day, based on the Dark Knight's rendition of the Joker.
1. Introduction

One Bad Day

Introduction

A lifetime of goodness, a lifetime of crime

A life makes no difference in this Time.

The world is insane, what can I say?

You'll see it to, when you have your own Bad Day.

HA HA HA!

If you're like me, you'll notice the little things that go on around you. The good, the bad, and the crazy. If you're like me, you'll understand that it is all important. There are no meaningless events. A mind is molded by the person's experiences, and is shattered by the really bad ones. I'll prove it to you, but keep in mind that I my past is not set in stone. (At least, not in my mind) If I must remember my past, I'd rather it be multiple choice!

So let's begin… **: ****)**


	2. The Comedian

The sound of applause filled the crowded theater. A comedian just finished his act. He pushed his way through the curtain and walked around backstage. He was a real success, the audience hadn't stopped applauding yet. Oh, you thought he was me? No, no, no. I was sitting nervously in a corner. I licked my lips nervously and tried to keep my hands from shaking.

This was my first show ever. I had quit my old job to become a stand-up comedian. I had always been the funny kid when I was younger. I appealed to the mindless and crude humor of youth. This was my dream, and yet I was nervous.

Well, it was my turn to go on stage, but I didn't move. This show was a glorified open-mike night. They let anyone in here. But it was important that I make a good first impression. I vaguely heard someone announce my name to the crowd. I got up and made my way out.

The audience applauded my entry, and I made my way to the microphone. I adjusted my purple tie and cleared my throat.

"Hello everyone!" I called out to them. "Normally I'd start my act with something about airline food, but I figured that this place's custodians would probably want to kill me for causing so many cases of explosive vomiting."

Some laughed, and some cried out "ew".

"So I figured I'd talk about one of my favorite things," I continued, "And many of your worst nightmares, Clowns."

Joyous and nervous laughter blended together.

"You see, I know some people are horrified of clowns." I said, "I love that quality in people. It makes my job so much easier."

More nervous laughter.

"I like clowns, though. I've noticed that no matter what a clown does, its funny. To me at least."

No one laughed. I licked my lips, nervously.

"I remember hearing a story about a drunk circus clown, who tossed a rival performer into the tiger cage."

Silence.

"Unfortunately, he left the cage unlocked, and one of the tigers got out and killed him, too"

Laughter. I felt better. But still licked my lips.

"Then there was another clown who ran for governor. Someone said his intended policies were a joke, and he took it as a compliment."

Few people laughed. This wasn't going very well, and I was so nervous, that I forgot my next line. I had to improvise.

"Then there was this clown, who's act was so bad, that not even the crickets laughed!"

An old lady laughed uncontrollably.

"Thank you, thank you"

I licked my lips. My palms were sweating, and my voice was breaking. I had never been so nervous in my life.

"Uh..um" I fumbled over my words. I heard chatter in the crowd.

"Get off the stage!" one shouted

"What is he doing?" someone asked.

"Y-You ever hear the one about the...The.."

A man stood up in the crowd.

"You ever hear the one about the no-talent comedian?"

The crowd burst out laughing.

"He was so bad, that he bored himself with his own act!"

Laughter.

That was only the first domino.

Another man got up and cracked another joke.

"I hope you like the salad here, buddy!" he called out. "'Cause you're about to be wearing it!"

Someone lobbed a cherry tomato at me. Another threw a handful of cucumber slices.

I scrambled backwards and tripped over my feet. The crowd laughed and jeered. I quickly crawled off-stage and rushed past the stage-hands, who were covering their smiles.


	3. Out of the Fog

As soon as I left the theater, I felt better. The fog from my mind lifted, and I stopped licking my lips. My hands stopped shaking, and at last I could breathe.

_What happened?_ I asked myself. It didn't make any sense. This never happened to me before. How could I be so nervous?

I walked glumly through the dark parking lot to my car, and got in. I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

_What was I going to tell her?_

Well, I had to figure out quick. I didn't live far from the theater. After a brief drive, I was home. I slowly walked up to the door and got out my key. It was late, she should be in bed already. I went inside and was greeted with a monstrous hug from my beloved. Her pregnant belly moved with startling speed and knocked the wind out of me.

Ow.

"Baby!" she squealed, "How'd it go? I knew you'd want to come home right away!"

"Hon, I'm tired. Let's just go to bed." I moved towards the bedroom.

"Wait, wait, wait." She stopped me with her little arm. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I sighed, and unfastened my tie.

"No, "I answered, throwing the tie onto the ground. "They threw stuff at me, I was so bad."

"What?!?" she said in shock, "Your jokes are the best I've heard! The best any of our friends have heard!"

"Well, apparently I just can't handle being up on stage like that!"

I collapsed on the nearby couch. My wife set herself down next to me.

"I just locked up." I said, "I couldn't think straight and I couldn't even remember my lines!"

"Oh, don't worry honey!" She comforted me, "Its just stage-fright! It happens to a lot of people!"

"Well, I don't want it happening to me!"

"You just need to stop worrying so much!" She told me, "Put a smile on your face!"

I looked at her. She supported my dream so much. She didn't care about anything other than my happiness.

"Thank you, honey." I told her.

We were young, and in love. With a child on the way, I felt that I needed to make a name for myself so that I could support them better. Of course, I couldn't help worrying. But at that point, I buried my worries, and took solace in my comforting wife.

What would I do without her? Probably go insane.

:)

So the next day, I took my wife's advice and tried to stop worrying.

It didn't work.

Not at all.

The bills piled up.

And I had no way to make money.

What could I do? My wife kept her unyielding faith in me, but my faith in myself was non-existent.

So, what did I do? I looked for work!

Imagine that!

So I combed the newspaper ads, and searched for the right job. No, not a REAL job. I wanted to try my hand again at my comedy act. I found three clubs that hadn't heard about my horrendous performance the night before.

That night, I did a little better.

At choking.

I stood in front of that audience, and vomited all over myself.

A few broads in the front row left with quite a souvenir, I'll tell you.

The next night, I tried again. This time, word had spread about my…explosive performance. The club used that to their advantage, and named the show "Laugh! At the world's worst comic!"

I proved them wrong.

They didn't even laugh.

Sure, I held my food down. (Not being able to afford much food helps with that, you see) But a voice repeated this in my mind: "You care too much. You care what they think. What if they think you are bad? What If you'll never get good? What if…" the voice trailed off into incoherent mumbling, and began the cycle again.

The bills kept piling up in the weeks ahead.

My wife was approaching her due date, and she was looking as healthy as ever. I insisted that she only make dinner for herself. I always told her that I ate at work. I hadn't eaten, and I wasn't working. Just looking for more work.

But I found something odd one day…Odd, as you know, is out of the ordinary. Out of the ordinary, as you know, is more common than the name implies.

:)


End file.
